Hard Mode
Hard Mode is an optional difficulty-enhancing game mode, triggered by naming the fallen human "Frisk". Similarly to the Undertale Demo, Hard Mode lasts only until the end of the Ruins. It consists of slight dialogue changes, and much more difficult enemy encounters. At the end of the boss battle with Toriel, the Annoying Dog arrives, announcing the end of Hard Mode, much to the displeasure of Toriel. Some monsters are exclusive to Hard Mode while others can be found later in the game in the CORE outside of Hard Mode. Attempting to escape the Ruins during Hard Mode by editing the protagonist's location in their save file, or by direct intervention (cheat engine, etc.) will cause the game to fade immediately to black upon loading the specified area, rendering it unplayable until resetting. Differences in Hard Mode * Different, more difficult enemies will replace the enemies that appear in a normal run. * The battle theme is different, using "Stronger Monsters" instead of "Enemy Approaching" * The labels for the switches have worn away. * The first Froggit in the room after Toriel leaves tells the protagonist that running away will not work on the first turn. * Only three pieces of Monster Candy can be taken instead of 4; the flavor text appears: "In this hellish world, you can only take three pieces of candy..." * When Toriel leaves Home, she does not bring groceries. ** Toriel bakes a Snail Pie instead of a Butterscotch Pie, as she was unable to find ingredients for the latter. * The end of Toriel's boss fight is interrupted by the Annoying Dog, and the rest of the game is inaccessible. * If Toriel is struck down during her fight, she will stop dying once Annoying Dog interrupts. Ending dialogue * Annoying Dog: That's the end of hard mode. * Toriel: Eh, You are ending it NOW? And such a dramatic moment...? * Annoying Dog: That's the difficult part. Not the bullets. But, accepting that it's all over... * Toriel: But there WILL be more, will there not? * Annoying Dog: Maybe. Knowing the answer is... HARD. '' * 'stands back up (If defeated).' * '''Annoying Dog: 'Hey! Aren't you supposed to be dying or something? * Toriel: Well. What is the point of that now? * Annoying Dog: What will you do instead...? * Toriel: Hmmm. Perhaps I will bake another pie. That last one ended up a little burnt. * Annoying Dog: I thought it was good. Theoretically. It's not like I ate it all while you were fighting. * walks away angry. * Annoying Dog: Hey! Hey! Can I have some pie! * Toriel: You are just going to eat it all... * Annoying Dog: I can helllp!!! * Toriel: Snoring on the floor won't help. * Annoying Dog: I'm not snoring, I'm cheering you on in my sleep!! .. Oh, you're still here? Don't you have anything better to do? * Dog exits the screen. * sounds and the following text appears on the Undertale logo: ** HARD MODE ** Coming... ** Maybe, ** Eh. don't count on it. * Flowey: Hey. What's the hold up!? Shouldn't she be dead by now!? I've been waiting in that room for... Hard mode...? Gee, you better take a picture. People are gonna think you´re REALLY cool... NOT! Golly, talk about a tryhard. PA. THE. TIC. Uh, so, are you gonna keep going or...? * Toriel (talking from outside of the screen): It's over. * Flowey: Hahaha! I KNEW that! Why does everyone have to be so condescending!?... So what's YOUR excuse? Sitting around here...? Don't you have anything better to * Annoying Dog: Interrupting I already said that. * smiles and disappears into the ground. The text fades away. de:Hard Mode es:Modo Difícil de:Hard Mode ru:Хард Мод zh:困難模式 ja:Hard Mode pl:Hard Mode fr:Mode Difficile